


Todo está bien

by RattoRavel



Category: Homestuck, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattoRavel/pseuds/RattoRavel
Summary: Primera escena del primer capítulo de "the good place" pero en Alternia (?)
Kudos: 1





	Todo está bien

**Author's Note:**

> El diálogo es sacado de netflix y con los cambios que pensé podían ser adecuados. Es sólo un pequeño experimento.

Una joven troll está sentada en una habitación, ella abrió sus ojos, pestañeó para enfocar su mirada y leer el mensaje que estaba frente a si.

"Bienvenida! Todo está JODIDAMENTE bien."  


Suspiró satisfecha mientras disfrutaba del cómodo sillón de sala de espera, el suave sonido del motor de una fuente de salsa de grub y la música de carnaval.

Resulta que hoy es el primer día de su post-vida y sólo ahora sabremos su nombre. 

Escuchó un "Honk" que rápidamente la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que notó cuando se abrió la puerta que estaba cerca y salió a recibirla un Jade a recibirla.

¿Cuál será el nombre de esta joven troll?

??: ¿Elenor? Pasa.  


Ella se levantó y entró a la habitación, similar a una oficina-museotortura y se sentó frente al pulcro escritorio.  


??: Hola, Elenor. Soy Mixael.  
Mixael: ¿Cómo estás hoy?  


Elenor: Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.  
Elenor: Oh, tengo una pregunta.  
Elenor: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué está pasando?  
Mixael: Bien, entonces. Tú, Elenor Xstrop, estás muerta.  
Mixael: Tu vida en la tierra terminó y ahora estás en la siguiente fase de tu existencia en el universo.  
Elenor:...  
Elenor: Genial.  
Elenor: Genial.  
Elenor: Tengo algunas preguntas.  
Mixael: Pensé que podrías tenerlas.  
Elenor: ¿Cómo morí?  
Elenor: No lo recuerdo.  
Mixael: Si. En casos de muertes traumáticas o vergonzosas para el imperio, Borramos las memorias para que los troll puedan tener una transición pacífica.  
Mixael: ¿Estás segura de que quieres saBer?  
Mixael: De acuerdo. Tú estaBas en el estacionamiento de un supermercado.  
Mixael: Se te cayó una Botella de algo llamado "Chica Solitaria. Amargarita mezcla para uno."  
Mixael: Y cuando te agachaste para levantarlo, una larga fila de carros de compra, que eran transportados al área de recolección de carros, se salió de control y te llevó puesta.  
Elenor: Uf. Así es como morí.  
Mixael: No, lo siento, hay más.  
Mixael: Pudiste agarrarte del frente de la fila de los carros de compra, pero te arrastró directo a la calle donde fuiste atropellada y asesinada por un dron imperial puBlicitario que administraba a los sangre-Bronce con una pastilla para la disfunción eréctil llamada "Entumealarga"  
Mixael: Lo curioso es que el primer legislacelador que llegó al lugar para generar la demanda en tu contra fue tu ex matesprite...  
Elenor: Ok, ya entendí.  
Mixael: Lo siento.  
Elenor: Entonces, ¿Quién tenía razón?  
Elenor: Me refiero, sobre todo esto.  
Mixael: Definitivamente los sangre púrpura están en lo correcto con una pequeña desviación en algunos detalles de la interpretación individual de la manifestación en la existencia del Carnaval Oscuro en el tiempo paradójico.  
Mixael: Excepto por Dougfo Rcehtt.  
Elenor: ¿Quién es Dougfo Rcehtt?  
Mixael: Él era un sangre amarilla que vivió hace 411 sweeps.  
Mixael: En una oportunidad, se drogó mucho con sopor slime, y su moirail, Raandy dijo: "Oye, ¿Qué crees que pasa después de que morimos?"  
Mixael: Y Dougfo comenzó con este monólogo donde acertó el 92%  
Mixael: No lo podíamos creer mientras lo escucháBamos.  
Mixael: Ese es él, de hecho. Justo ahí arriBa.  
Mixael: Él es Bastante famoso por aquí.  
Mixael: Tengo mucha suerte de tener eso.  
Elenor: Entonces...  
Elenor: Quizás sea mi pregunta más grande.  
Elenor: ¿Estoy en...?  
Elenor: Es decir, ¿Esto es...?  
Elenor: ¿ :o) o es :o( ?  
Mixael: Bueno, no es la visión que te imaginas por las representaciones de las instalaciones de los sangre púrpura.  
Mixael: Pero en términos generales, en la post-vida está el Carnaval Oscuro y la doBle-muerte.  
Mixael: Tú estás en el Carnaval Oscuro.  
Elenor: *gasp*  
Mixael: Estás Bien, Elenor.  
Mixael: Estás en el Carnaval Oscuro.  
Elenor: Eso es Bueno.  
Mixael: Claro que si.  
Mixael: Ok. Demos un paseo. ¿Vamos?  
Elenor: ¿Y mi cartera?  
Elenor: No, es cierto. Estoy muerta. Ok.  



End file.
